The Carter Boys
by SMILES01
Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with other Hunters. The Carter Boys, but would the secret the eldest Carter have put the Winchesters into deeper trouble with the law then they already are. And would they help when the Carters ask?
1. girl could be dangerous

DISCLAIMER!!!! I OWN NOTHING, but my own characters DUH!!!!!

Please ENJOY. Ahhh gotta love a plot bunny. Evil gorram hundans! lol sorry watched Firefly yesterday

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Sam were on another normal salt and burn. Dean was standing in grave, prying open the casket. Sam held the flashlight, and kept his eyes on the surrounding areas. He helped Dean out of the hole, and started to pour salt over the bones, while Dean poured the gas. Dean stood at the foot of the grave, lite a pack of matches and dropped them into the hole. They watched the bones go up in flames, when something moved that caught Deans' eye. He followed the figure of a person, walking along just inside the tree edge. He held up his shotgun, knowing it was full of rock salt, but it would do. He nudged Sam with his elbow and motioned over the figure lurking. Sam looked over, then pointed with his head behind him. Dean moved slightly, and looked as another figure lurked in the tree line trying to flank them. Dean grabbed a shovel, and started to put the dirt back in the hole. Sam followed his lead.

On their way to the Impala, Dean grabbed one of them, and held the shotgun to the strangers head. Sam did the same to the other person. They looked like two brothers, younger then Dean, but most likely older then Sam. The person who Sam had in a head lock looked at Dean. "Let us go." He told them.

Dean looked at him and smirked. "Or what?" Dean asked, as they walked towards the Impala,  
where a dark blue chevy truck was parked behind them. Dean looked over down at the boy he had in a headlock and started to walk over to the truck, with his shotgun aimed at it. The boy Sam was holding struggled. "Please don't open the truck." He begged him. As another young man came out of the bushes. Sam quickly aimed his gun at him. The man stopped and put his hands up into the air.

Dean looked into the window of the truck, then looked at his brother. "What the-?" Dean said to himself. In the back seat of the truck was a girl, about the same age as Sam. She was sleeping. Her broken arm that was curled around the blankets, while the other one rested against a shotgun that laid on her chest. on a shotgun that rested on her chest. He shoved the boy he had in a headlock inbetween Sam and the other boy. Sam let the other one go aswell. "Who are you?" Dean asked, them, pointing his shotgun at them. Sam came over and looked in the truck, then looked at the three strangers.

"The name's Carter." The boy to their right told them. "I'm Nathan, that's Kevin." Kevin nodded. "And that's Matt." Nathan told them. "The girl is our sister, Dominic." Nathan told them.

"What are you doing out here?" Dean asked them. "I think you should get in your truck and head on back into town."

Nathan shook his head. "We are here for the same reason you are, but you beat us to it."

"I doubt it." Dean told him.

Nathan through a pack of matches at his feet. "Get my drift?" Nathan asked him.

"You're hunters?" Sam asked, lowering his gun slightly.

"Yeah we are." Matt told him. "Been hunting since we were about ten."

"How do we know your telling the truth?" Dean asked.

Kevin smirked this time. "Call up The Roadhouse. Ellen will know who we are." Kevin told him.

Dean looked at him for a moment, before pulling out his phone. "Hey Ellen... Yeah it's Dean. I have a question. What do you know about a Carter family?... Oh really, so they are.  
Okay thanks bye." Dean held his gun up higher at them. "Well Ellen said your no good." Dean told them, trying to keep a serious face. He grinned and put his gun down. "Just kidding. Ellen says hello, and that you aren't that bad. Though she did say to keep an eye out for your sister. Says she could be dangerous when she wanted to be." Dean told them, looking back at the truck. The girl was still asleep. "Though she sleeps like a rock, so I don't see what kind of threat she could be." Dean told him.

Nathan took a step forward and stopped to make sure he didn't get himself shot. When they didn't raise his weapons he stepped to his truck and opened the back door, standing off to the side. His sister shot up and aimed her gun at him. "Easy kid." Nathan told her. "We got company"  
Nathan told his sister. She looked at him then leaned over the front seat to look at the Sam and Dean.

"Threat?" She asked him.

"Fellow hunters." Nathan told her, as she got out of the truck.

Dean watched her. She was taller then him, maybe about two inches shorter then Sam. She was drop dead gorgeous, long legs wearing short cut off jeans, and a shirt that ended just below where her jeans came up to her midrif. Her long light brown hair fell around her face, and ended at the top of her jeans. Her eyes were bright blue.

"You got names?" Kevin asked, going to the back of the truck and opening the tailgate. He lifted off section of the side paneling, then their was five quiet beaps as he typed in a code on a number panel. Then out of the sides of his truck came shooting out, surrounding Kevin in a semi circle of weapons. The tail gate popped open and a three tier shelf followed up. Carrying small,  
iron or silver knifes and some ammo.

Dean watched in amazement. "Sweet truck." Dean told them. "The names Dean Winchester." Dean told them. "And my brother Sammy."

"Sam." Sam told his brother.

"Winchester?" Nathan asked surprised. "No kidding."

The girl was standing a few feet from Sam. She looked at him. "Sorry to hear about your dad." Dominic told them.

Nathan extending his hand to Dean. "It's nice to meet you." Nathan said, as Dean shook his hand. "Sorry about your dad." Nathan told them. "Met him a time or two. When he disappeared.  
Didn't think to much on about it until we showed up at the Roadhouse and some hunters were talking about how John Winchester vanished." Nathan explained.

"Thanks." Sam told them, looking at the girl.

"So who got the job?" She asked looking at her brothers.

Kevin looked down at the ground. "They did." Kevin told her.

"Good jobs done, lets head back to the motel so I can sleep." She told them. Handing Kevin her shotgun, and he put it back in it's rightful place.

"You just had a long nap." Matt told her. "Try doing a job."

"You didn't do the job, so you shouldn't be tired either then." Dominic countered. Sam chuckled at the look on Matts' face.

"Sisters! They are a pain in our back side. Nathan why is she even with us?" Matt asked,  
teasingly. "Should have left her where we found her." He muttered.

Dominic went over and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "You know you love me." She told him. "Beside who would actually do the job if I wasn't around? You three? Ha! That's funny"  
Dominic told them.

Nathan ignored them. "What motel are you staying at?" Nathan asked, Dean.

"The Shabby Inn." Dean told him. It was really called the Shady Inn.

Kevin and Matt laughed. "That's an understatment."

"Our room is an ugly shades of pale pink and purple." Dominic told them.

"At least there is no ruffles." Dean told them, laughing. "Our room is pale blue." Dean told them, and laughed as Kevin muttered 'Lucky bastards' under his breath.

Kevin and Dominic got in the back of the truck, while Matt got in the front. Nathan got behind the steering wheel and backed up and turned around. He headed down the old dirt road, with the Winchesters' Impala headlights in his rearview mirror. He pulled up in front of the Shady Inn and parked. The Impala stopped beside them. They headed up the elevator together and were surprised to see that their rooms were beside each other. The Shady Inn wasn't to horrible, the room was fairly clean, but the furniture and TV were old, and some of the chairs were piled in the corner broken.

Dean knocked on the door that connected their rooms. Kevin opened his door, and they both propped them open with chairs. "We were thinking about going to the local bar. You and Sam want to come?" Nathan asked, as he came out of the bathroom.

"Dude I'm in." Dean told them, going back into his room. "Hey Sammy? You coming to the bar?" Dean asked, banging on the bathroom door.

Sam came out and shook his head. "No. You go I'm going to have a shower and watch some stupid TV show." Sam told him.

Dean shrugged. He didn't care if Sam stayed or not. Was kind of glad that he wasn't, now he didn't have to keep checking up on him. He could have some fun tonight. He walked into the Carters' room and seen Dominic opening her duffel bag and pulling out clothes. "You partying with us?" Dean asked, grinning slightly.

Dominic looked over her shoulder at him. She smiled. "You wish." She told him.

"Ahh come on Domino Come party." Matt whined.

"Why do I want to go to some stuff bar and watch ugly women throw themselves at my brothers, who are way past drunk to think about what they are doing." Dominic asked.

Nathan laughed. "Hey you know full well that women do not throw themselves at us. We attract them. Can't help it, that we have great charms." Nathan told her. "So you coming or not"  
Nathan asked her.

"Nope. I'm going to take advantage of the coin laundry downstairs." Dominic told them. "Have fun, and if you're bring girls home. Please let me know ahead of time."

"Bye." Nathan told her, as he, Kevin, Matt and Dean head out into the hall. "You brother coming?" Nathan asked, looking at Dean.

"Not much of a party guy." Dean told them, as they all got into Deans' Impala. Dean drove to the local bar.

SUPERNATURAL

Sam leaned back on his bed and went through all the channels looking for something to watch. Until he realized that the connecting door was still open and he heard someone walking around in the other room. To his knowledge he was the only on here. He grabbed the handgun from the table between the beds and walked slowly towards the connecting doors. He stood beside the door and raised his gun up as he whipped around into the room.

SUPERNATURAL

Dominic screamed as she seen Sam come into her room holding a gun at her. Sam looked at her and blushed. Dominic looked down and forgot she was wearing just a towel. "Jeez! Sam you scared me." Dominic told him.

Sam looked baffled and didn't know what to say. "I'm...sorry." Sam finally managed "I thought I was the only one left."

"Yes well that makes two of us. I'm sorry I should have closed the connecting door. Good thing I decided I should change in the bathroom." Dominic told him, and he blushed again. "If you don't mind I'm going to go change." She told him, taking a stack of clothes off her bed and went into the bathroom. She came out five minutes later, fresh clothes on. Though pretty much the same style. Short shorts jean cutoffs, she wore a pale blue tee shirt, with the charcters of Bugs Bunny and Tweety show on it. She looked cute. Her long hair neatly brushed aswell.

"All right now that that embarassing moment is past me. I'd like it if you didn't say any of this to my brothers." Dominic asked him.

"Yeah not a problem. Besides I'd probably get my head bashed in by them." Sam told her.

"Thanks." Dominic told him. "I was going to go down and do laundry, did you need to do any?" Dominic asked, shyly.

Sam smiled at her. "Yeah sure that sounds like a good idea." Sam told her, vanishing into his room. He came back in carrying a duffel bag. Dominic picked up hers and they headed out of her room. They went to the second floor, where the restaurants, coin laundry, and ice machines were along with an ATM. The coin laundry was empty.

She placed her duffel on one of the tables and took a ten dollar bill and put it through the coin machine. She took her quarters and placed them on the table inbetween the duffels. "You can use some if you want." Dominic told him, as she began to sort her laundry into two washers.  
She used some of the complentary laundry soap, and softener from the shelf at the end of the washers. She took three dollars worth of quarters and put one-fifty in each and then pushed the coin slots. The washer began to fill and she then took a seat on the table. Sam joined her.

"So not much of a party girl?" Sam asked.

"Well that, and the fact that I'm a little underage." Dominic told him. "I do though have a fake ID. I just don't think it's fun watching girls fawn over my brothers. It's disgusting, not to mention their my brothers." Dominic told him. She then smiled, "I'd ruin their fun anyways. I usually end up fighting in bars and when that happens you duck, and hope my aim is good." Dominic told him.

Sam looked at her surprised. "Really?" Sam asked. "Might be something worth watching." He teased her, with a grin on his face. She grinned back. "So then how old are you?"

"Nineteen. Be twenty in two weeks exactly." Dominic told him.

They talked until it was time to take their freshly clean clothes out of the dryer, and they started talking while they folded their clothes. They got into the elevator with two couples and were heading up, when the lights in the elevator began to flicker, then went out completely.  
Not even the emergency lights came on. The elevator stopped. They heard the two women whimper slightly. Dominic crouched down and opened her bag and pulled out a flash she handed it to Sam,  
she took another for herself. She turned it on and pointed the light at the button panel. Sam reached over her and pressed the help botton and nothing happened. He picked up the phone and their was no dail tone. He looked at her and shrugged. She handed her flashlight to one of the other men in the elevator.

"Down here Sam." She told him. He held the light on her duffel bag and she pulled out a screw driver. She jammed the screwdriver into the space where the doors open and pried them open.  
She got them open about three inches and seen that they were two high up to get on to the floor below them, and to low to get to the floor above them. "Elevators suck." She muttered, taking her flashlight back and looked at the ceiling. She found the panel in the corner directly above the older couple. "Think you can lift me?" She asked looking back at Sam.

"Yeah." Sam told her, not knowing what she was going to be doing.

The younger man came over to them. "I'll help." He told them.

She nodded and then grabbed on to their shoulders, as they cupped their hands in makeshift foot holds. She placed her one foot in Sams' hands, then her other in the strangers and started to unscrew the panel above her head, while the older man held the flashlights for her. She pushed the panel up and then lifted herself up. She stood above the panel as Sam threw up a flashlight. She grabbed it and looked behind her for the elevator doors above. She was eye level to the doors. She used her screwdriver once again to fit into the space between the doors. She was about to pry the doors open when the flashlight flickered, then went out and the air got very cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Tee hee I hate cliffies even if they are bad ones. But sorry. I just realized that this chapter was long (or well that I at least thought it was wrong.)

Yeah just finished watching the entire SEASON two series. NOw if any of you have BELL TV stations could you be so kind as to tell me when supernatural is on, time and channel?? thanks appreciated 


	2. red eyes and not even evil

DISCLAIMER!!!! I OWN NOTHING, but my own characters DUH!!!!!

Please ENJOY. Ahhh gotta love a plot bunny. Evil gorram hundans! lol sorry watched Firefly yesterday

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean, and the three brothers were back in the Impala and heading back to the Shabby Inn,  
when they pulled up they noticed that all the lights were out. Nathan was out first and looking around at all the bedrooms. All the lights were out, that didn't cause them any alarm, it was the fact that the Shady Inns' sign was out aswell. Dean grabbed flashlights out of his trunk, and hid a shot gun in his coat, along with a handgun in the waist of his pants on his back. He handed the others flashlight and they each took a gun with rock salt loaded in it. They hid them as they walked through the doors and towards the elevator they pressed the button but weren't surprised that it didn't work. They headed up the stairs. To their rooms on the fifth floor.

SUPERNATURAL

She heard the two couples panic as the flashlights went out and the elevator shaft got cold. She felt with her hands for the crack in the elevator doors. She couldn't see her hands in front of her face, but she jammed the screwdriver back into the space and pried the doors open, the screwdriver slipped in farther as the doors open slightly. She felt it more then seen the spirit. She wished she had her salt rock filled shotgun, or at least some iron. She got the doors opened about three more inches when the doors banged shut. She was then thrown back against the far wall of the elevator shaft, and fell against the roof of the elevator.

"Dominic!" Sam yelled just as the panel slammed closed.

SUPERNATURAL

Dean stopped outside the elevator doors on the second floor. They had went to their rooms Sam and Dominic weren't there. Then Nathan suggested to check out the second floor where the coin laundry was located. When they got there no one was around. The machines were all empty. Dean thought he heard someone yelling coming from the elevator shaft. He heard people panickly talking then knew someone was stuck in the elevator. He banged on the elevator door but no one answered.  
"Lets go up a floor." Dean told them. They followed him and he did the same thing. Someone answered by banging back, but it sounded higher up.

They walked up the stairs and Dean banged on the doors, again he got an answer, but this time it was lower then them. Dean looked around trying to find something to pry the doors open,  
then he noticed on the ground was a screwdriver, near the bottom of the elevator doors. He picked it up and jammed it into the doors. He opened it about half an inch, and felt the cold air come through the small crack he had managed to make. He looked at Nathan who was helping keep the opening. Nathan was shocked then held out his shotgun as Dean pushed the doors open, and then jammed the screw into the bottom of the doors like a door stop. Dean took his flashlight and aimed it down. Dominic was laying face down on the roof of the elevator. Dean cursed and looked around the shaft before he grabbed the cables in the middle of the shaft and slid down them. He turned Dominic over slowly. Her eyes opened slightly and they were bright red, then her eyes closed for a moment, then opened again. This time they were bright blue. Dean thought he imagined it, but wasn't quite sure. He lifted her up to Nathan and Matt. They grabbed her and laid her down in the hallway. Dean looked down at the elevator wondering how she got up here. Then he seen the panel, and he lifted it. He felt the air go colder and then he seen the spirit coming at him.  
He aimed his shotgun and pulled the trigger. The sound was loud. He opene the panel and tried to turn on his flashlight, it worked. He aimed it in the elevator and seen Sam looking up at him.

"Shine it in another direction." Sam told him.

Dean laughed and pointed it at the wall. He reached his hand down and pulled Sam up. They they both helped the others out and up to Nathan and the others. Sam and Dean helped the older couple out of the shaft and was about to get out themselves when the spirit of a little girl appeared again. Dean was about to fire off another round, when the girl disappeared. He looked at Sam puzzled before Sam reached up and Matt and Nathan pulled him up. He and Nathan pulled Dean up afterwards. "What was that all about?" Dean asked.

Dominic groaned. Nathan looked down at her as she opened her eyes. They were bright red.  
Nathan tried to shield her from Dean and Sam, but Dean seen it. "I wasn't imagining it." Dean muttered, holding up his shotgun to Dominic.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam asked shocked.

"Her eyes are red." Dean told his baby brother.

Nathan stood up and stood in front of his brother and sister. "Now wait a moment. My sister is not evil."

"Then explain the red eyes?" Dean asked him smuggly.

"It's easier for you to watch then it is to explain." Kevin spoke up.

"Watch what?" Sam asked confused.

Nathan helped his sister off the ground. Her eyes were now blue. "We have a hunt tonight.  
Why don't you join us, and you can watch what we are trying to say. But you have to take my word on that my sister is not evil."

Kevin grinned. "Well not in the sense your thinking." Kevin told them. Matt laughed as Dominic glared at him. Kevin winked at her.

Dean looked at Sam. "Fine." He told them, headed back to the stair way. "We leave at nine." Dean told them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked and THANKS to the person who gave an ANN!! 


	3. Popcorn

DISCLAIMER!!!! I OWN NOTHING, but my own characters DUH!!!!!

Please ENJOY. Ahhh gotta love a plot bunny. Evil gorram hundans! lol sorry watched Firefly yesterday

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Dean walked behind Nathan and Dominic, while the other two Carter brothers walked behind them. Dean was still quite weary of the girl that stood in front of him, and knew that Sam was confused by his actions, but he didn't care. If shooting the girl would keep himself and his brother safe then so be it. Nathan stopped at the side of a clearing and they all put their packs down on the ground. Nathan drew a circle around them with salt. Dominic walked out into the middle of the clearing with her pack and sat down. She placed her bag behind her and leaned back,  
as if she was camping and about to go to sleep. Sam and Dean looked at the other Carter brothers confused, and surprised that they were not only letting a girl handle the job, but that they were hiding in a salt circle. At least he was protective of his baby brother, these boys didn't seem to care about their baby sister.

Then something caught their eyes on the other side of the clearing. Four distorted human figures came out of the trees and looked at Dominic. They growled slightly in excitement, as they continued to sneak up on her. Dean watched as the first werewolve was almost on top of her, when he seen her eyes change from a bright blue, to a dark purple to red in a matter of seconds. Her eyes were so bright they could see them glowing from over where they sat. Kevin and Matt were sitting behind Dean, Sam, and Nathan and munching on a bag of popcorn that they brought. Nathan looked back at them and couldn't decide if he should be annoyed or amused.

Dominic quickly pulled out her hand gun and shot the werewolve that was leaning over her in it's heart. The others attacked quickly and she used some fancy karate moves to get them to back off slightly. Then shot another one. The smallest one out of the four came at her, and she threw it into the air. It landed two feet from the salt line. "That one is yours." Dominic told them.

Dean looked at her a moment as she shot the other one quickly, before aiming his gun and shooting the werewolve in front of them. He watched as Dominic Carters' eyes slowly began to change back to the unusual bright blue color. Dean nodded at her. She wasn't evil, just different. "What are you exactly?" Dean asked, as he watched as Matt and Kevin piled the bodies and then poured gas on them, before lighting a book of matches and throwing them on the bodies.

"We have no idea." Nathan told them. Not wanting to reveal any details that they didn't have to. They headed back to their vehicles. They were almost there when they seen a patrol car with it lights flashing drive by. The driver had a flashlight and was shining the light at the two cars. Nathan and Dominic ducked into the bushes, just as Sam and Dean did. Kevin and Matt kept walking. "Throw Matt your keys." Nathan whispered to Dean.

Dean didn't understand but did as he was told. "Don't scratch it." Dean muttered to him.  
Matt and Kevin walked towards the truck and Impala and waved at the police officer. He waved back and headed back into town. Dean and Sam got up and moved towards the Impala. Matt threw the keys back. "What was that all about?" Dean asked, looking at Nathan.

"Lets just say it's nice to meet someone whos wanted, maybe even more then yourself." Nathan told him.

Dean looked at him confused. "What did you do? Kill a few people?" Dean asked, smirking.

"Nah I stole some rich couples' 'precious'." Nathan told him, grinning at his sister.

"You stole their money?" Sam asked. They wouldn't want him that bad.

"More of a human form." Matt told them.

"You kidnapped someone?" Sam asked surprised.

"He had good reason." Dominic told them.

Sam finally caught on, the person was her. "You?" Sam asked surprised.

Nathan looked at Dean. "You would do anything for your brother. Well I'd do anything for my sister, and pending the situation for my brothers." Nathan told them.

"Why thanks for caring." Matt and Kevin stated at the same time.

"You're welcome." Nathan told them.

"Lets go." Dominic told them, getting behind the wheel of the truck.

"You let her drive?" Dean asked, surprised.

Matt and Kevin shrugged. "We kinda of have to. Her truck." Nathan told him. "She invented the back of the truck too. So to show her we care for all she did. We let her drive." Nathan told him.

"And I'm a better driver." Dominic told him, grinning.

"Define Better?" Kevin asked her.

"When you need to get away." Dominic told him.

"Yup you're better." Kevin agreed. 


End file.
